1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine; more specifically, to a gaming machine determining a payout symbol in a second game.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, slot machines that provide a gaming medium in accordance with a combination of symbols displayed generally have straight winning lines (active pay lines) for paying out the gaming medium. However, slot machines having various winning lines (active pay lines) and slot machines having no winning lines (active pay lines) have also been introduced. As an example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,093,102 and 6,960,133 disclose slot machines having winning lines (active pay lines) that are not straight. In such slot machines providing a payout using various winning lines (active pay lines) and slot machines providing a payout in a case where a predetermined number of symbols are displayed on a matrix display region, display contents may be complicated and difficult to be visually recognized by players. In addition, such slot machines may provide display contents similar to that of a conventional slot machine having straight winning lines (active pay lines), while providing wide variety of games. Furthermore, players may find the game too simple, in which the symbols start moving with only one push operation on a start button and automatically stop moving.
Slot machines executing a second game in response to a predetermined condition being met in a basic game to attract the interest of a player are known, where the second game is different from a routine unit game in which symbols are rearranged after making a bet and operating a spin button. The second game is executed in a case where a predetermined symbol is displayed in the basic game, and generally provides a greater amount of payout than that of the basic game. In addition, the second game generally does not consider the course of the basic game, and determines, independently from the basic game, whether a payout is provided or not. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,523 discloses that, a bonus feature game is executed in a case where predetermined bonus symbols have been displayed in a normal mode. Since a rate of the cash and medals paid for an award can be varied by providing such a bonus game in addition to a basic game, the effects of the increased attractiveness is expected to be provided compared to a slot machine that only performs a basic game.
The present invention has been made in view of the abovementioned problems, and an objective thereof is to provide a gaming machine: providing symbols to be displayed with a variety of effects, to differentiate from other models; providing more operations involving the player and making the player's intention to be reflected on the symbols used in the game, thereby motivating the player.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine with improved entertainment properties by providing attractive effects in a second game with a higher payout rate than that of a so-called basic game.